1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional display device, and more particularly to a three-dimensional display device having a cursor which can be arbitrarily moved in a three-dimensional space by being driven by a two-dimensional input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a recent pattern processing system, it is a general trend to use three-dimensional coordinates. A displayed pattern may be edited by addition, correction or movement, for example, or a view point of the displayed pattern may be changed. In order to achieve those functions, it is convenient to designate a position by using a cursor on a three-dimensional space. Usually, it is necessary to display a pattern as well as a cursor on a display device having a two-dimensional spread such as a CRT. In the past, a cursor position on the three-dimensional space is designated by three-dimensional coordinates entered by, for example, a keyboard. This involves a problem in operability.